Unknown Wish
by AnimasT
Summary: Nick its a normal guy you would see anywhere, for the past 2 three weeks he has been playing a MMORPG called elsword, but mystery will unfold as an unknown item appears on his in-game inventory and sends him to another world... One he tough he desired , but was harder than expected...


**HI EVERYONE NWN)/ **

**Well this is the other story I said I was going to do... Don't worry ill keep updated both.**

**I'll say now that this is based on how I truly feel sometimes and that it is as how I am , cuz this is the only way to make my wishes come true and let other people who share the idea read and imagine it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD , JUST THE PLOT AND MYSELF**

**Classes are going to change as the story goes. :D**

**Elsword-Aisha-Rena-Chung base classes other characters gonna be added as it goes.**

I wake up as the bright sun gets trough the curtains as I rub my eyes getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom to wash my face…

"*yawn* … sleepy leepy"I look myself in the mirror, a black long bed hair and green eyes… I wash my face and slap myself to get out of the trance; I get into the shower to get ready for school. After, I get my uniform and make myself some breakfast as I see how my mom is still sleeping.

"haaa… eggs again" I mutter as that is the only thing on the fridge, my sister goes down stairs and mess a bit with my hair while I eat "Morning brother…. Eggs again ? ewww, hey I'm leaving already ! "

My sister waves her hand before leaving while I'm cleaning the table and getting my backpack to go to school..

The day had passes as it always does, classes – break - more classes – lunch – more classes, and finally the bell rings as I stand up and go out of the classroom rushing back home…

While I walk down the street I think about how monotone life is, there is no action, no adventure, no emotion… There are not kingdoms or dragons, magic or fairies… Just a premade future, study- graduate –work-death.. I saw no beauty on that I preferred to run and hide on my games where I could be the hero … the detective and the one who gets the princess heart….

"I'm home!" I yell as I close the door behind me, I go upstairs and throw my things on the bed as I turn on my computer and get my earphones on…

Elsword, it is the game im constantly playing right now, I love the characters and the hack and slash style over all … But I knew it was not real…. I logged in and checked for new events… There was one, it had no name just an objective: Kill ran on expert without getting more than 5 hits… The reward: a jewel like item that had also no name…

I easily beat up ran and cleared the dungeon on S+ without any problem using my deadly chaser … I like Chung and his Pikachu ears, I clear the quest and notice there's no one more than me and the npc's, I ignore it and open the inventory I right click it and a window opens with a text "Your wish has been granted" I repeated confused …

It was already late so I decided to go to bed disappointed at the quest, I had a hard time trying to sleep, I could not understand the meaning of the event and it hurt that I knew that tomorrow I would have to wake up again and repeat the routine, but I could do nothing about it… I left the tough alone and got asleep easily…

I woke up again… just like yesterday, but my pillow was not as comfortable as always it was hard rock, and my bed was like I was sleeping on the floor full of grass…. WAIT GRASS! I quickly opened my eyes to find myself in a forest… not my room, I look around to try and find a hint to where I was but I cannot, I'm totally lost, until I heard some nearby voices… I hide myself on a nearby bush and see how a big and muscular guy had a big sword on hand and on the other a shiny crystal, three mercenaries followed him as I heard him say loudly "The El crystal its mine*laugh*"

…Wait I have seen this somewhere before, I could not think more before a red haired boy jumped at the thief's as he called them "Give me back the Crystal and none of you will get hurt" he was confident of himself despise his height and number…

"Like I would, why don't you go back little kiddo" The red haired kid charged at the big guy slashing him, he blocked and reflected the kids blow and sent him flying… He recovered in an instant and shouted at the big guy "Mega Slash!" He brutally slashed the thief sword and almost broke his defense but the other mercenaries got him by surprise and knocked him down, the four thieves' ran away, as I went out of my hiding spot and approached the kid on the ground…

"Hey are you okay?" I lent my hand to him to stand up "Yea, thanks… But they still got away…" He bit his under lip as he punched the air with an angry look …. "Well… I'm nick and if you want I could help you" This is what I was waiting for, and adventure, something new I didn't care what was happening I was happy dancing in my mind until he answered me "I'm Elsword, and thanks but I can do it alone" My mouth went wide open what the hell did he just said ? His name its Elsword….. Elsword… a light bulb turned on in my mind, that's why, I tough this was so familiar…. This is Elsword intro … the game I was playing until some hours ago…

What the hell just happened… Why was? I here, how did I got here… But most of all…. WTF THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO MY MONOTONE WORLD!

Elsword looked me bored at how I was reacting… So he started walking away , I snapped out of my disillusion and ran to catch up to him….

**So I hoped you liked this… so review if you liked it, if you don't, and if you ate eggs as breakfast today :D ! **

**See you guys next time ;´p**


End file.
